Separated
by Baka Tamago
Summary: He only wanted his sister back... He can't accept the truth, he doesn't want to accept the truth. Why did he have to be separated from his sister?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka to Test!**

* * *

_13 years... It's been 13 years ever since I was separated from Sis. _Yes, when Hideyoshi was young. His sister and him was separated because of their mother and father, divorcing.

Hideyoshi starts sobbing as he started remembering his past. The front door opens, it was his mother. Who just came back from her job, "I'm back Hideyoshi... Oh dear, what's wrong?" Says Hideyoshi's mother as she walks towards him. Hideyoshi gave her a stare while tears fall. The kind of stare that says 'why', seeing this his mother already knew why he is crying.

"Hideyoshi... I'm sorry. We didn't want you to be sad." She says as she rubs his back, "We just couldn't get along anymore." She added in a sad tone. Hideyoshi already knew the answer, but it was too painful to bear. He quickly stood up and ran to his room. He slams the door hard and falls back onto his bed. He grabbed his pillow tightly, and starts crying into it, "Sis... I miss you..."

**Past (Ages: 4-5)  
**

"Tag! You're it!" Said a happy little Hideyoshi, he ran away from Yuuko. "Come back here! Hideyoshi!" She says running after her younger twin. The two were having fun as usual. Laughter fills the second floor of their house. Hideyoshi went to the staircase, but immediately stopped as soon as he heard his fathers voice.

"Why'd you stop running Hideyoshi?" Asked Yuuko while walking towards him.

"Shhh! Mom and Dad are talking!" Whispered Hideyoshi, Yuuko listened with him. They were having a conversation as usual, but not the friendly ones.

"Look. You are going to have to take care of the kids! I have a job to do." Shouted their father to their mother.

"But you always go to your job, you barely have time for us. At least relax a little dear take a day off." Said their mother trying to convince him. But he shook his head, "If I do that, I'll lose time! And if I lose time, I'll lose money. And my boss won't like that." Explained their father.

"But you earn enough-" Their mother was interrupted by their father's hand slamming their dinning table. "NO! We can barely pay our electric bills! And yet you do nothing about getting more money so we can actually have a house!" He shouted in rage. Their mother was of course, afraid. But she kept fighting him, "If I get money, no one will take care of our children! What do you expect me to do about them?! Leave them here?!"

The two kept arguing all night long.

"Sis... Why are mom and dad fighting?" Asked Hideyoshi with a sad face.

"I don't know. Let's hope they'll make up by tomorrow. Come on, lets go to sleep already." Said Yuuko as dragged Hideyoshi with her.

After brushing their teeth, they went to bed beside each other. "Sis, should we worry about mom and dad?" Asked Hideyoshi in a worried tone. Yuuko turns to face him, "I don't know. I don't know how adults handle things." She said while petting him. She hugs him tightly, "Good night brother..." she yawns and immediately went to sleep. Hideyoshi smiles, "Good night sis." And kisses her forehead and went fast asleep.

**The Next Morning...**

Hideyoshi and Yuuko were called downstairs early in the morning. They saw their father and mother sitting, but not cuddling or doing anything sweet. Instead they sat far away from each other. Their father was wearing a coat and beside him luggage, "Why'd you call us down mom?" Asked Yuuko as she sat down in front of them. Her mother sighs, "Well mommy and daddy... Wants to just..." She doesn't know how to say it. Directly or maybe not tell them at all.

"Well your mother and I talked, and we thought. That you and I should move." Spoke their father. No more excuses, time to tell the truth.

"Why should you and Sis move?" Asked Hideyoshi, sad. His dad pats his head, "Well, you'll understand once you grow up."

Yuuko's eyes widened, she being smarter than her brother understood right away even though she is young. She figured out what happened last night and why they are not so lovable or friendly with each other today.

"Yuuko get dress we are leaving soon." Ordered their dad. Yuuko hesitated for a bit, she looked at her brother. A worried expression shows on his face, not wanting to worry him more Yuuko stood up and walked upstairs to get prepared.

Hideyoshi went over to his mom, "Mommy... Will we see sis and dad again?" He asked curiously, not wanting to break Hideyoshi's heart she nodded. "Yes but it will be a long time until... We see them again, dear." She responded while hugging him. It was very painful lying to him.

**After Yuuko packed and got prepared...**

Yuuko stood beside his dad, in front of them was Hideyoshi and their mother. "Goodbye, we hope you have a great life while we are away." Said their dad staring directly at their mom. Hideyoshi walked over to Yuuko, he held her hands and a smile on his face, "Sis! I'll wait for you to come back again! No matter what!" He said cheerfully.

_I'm sorry Hideyoshi..._

Yuuko forced a smile, "Okay then, I'll see you later Hideyoshi!"

_I said 'See you later' but I was lying... The truth is I won't be able to see him anymore..._

Yuuko walked out with her dad. She looks back at her house, noticing a Hideyoshi and her mother waving goodbye. Tears started falling down her face.

"I'm sorry Yuuko." Said her father , she nodded as she wiped her tears. "It's okay..."

**Back to the present...**

Hideyoshi was still weeping, he just can't accept the truth.

"S-Sis... I want you back... P-Please... Come home now..."

* * *

**Author's Notes****: Please leave a review about what you think about it! It really helps me a lot, also I might make a sequel to this. But I'll let you guys decide if you want a sequel or not.**


End file.
